The Mangetsu Clan
For the strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf. United, we stand. Divided we fall. 4e4149cf198489b0beea4e68fd6dda25.jpg Background/History Mangetsu Clan was founded by Logan Edwards and his wife Rida Edwards, both Alpha dire wolves who ran a pack out in the skylands many years ago before turning to the city life, using their pack mentality to run what was known to humans as The Mafia. Civilian life was very different, something the pack took time to learn and become educated in but with the cunning and demonic persistence, it didn't take long for the clan to become something more than just a bunch of wolves trying to be human. They created a clan on the foundation of their beliefs as wolves...you are only as strong as your weakest link. They thrive on having the outmost power and respect of those around them, carried by their ancestors of packs before them. The ‘Full Moon’ clan run things with a classy air, not much appreciating to be called thugs or your run of the mill gangsters. Tradition and an honor code are very important to them and not one of their members are human. Only those of wolf blood can be a part of the family, keeping the tradition alive and ensuring their clan thrive on for generations to come. The Edwards family is made up of the Alphas, Loga and Rida Edwards with two children who are also full dire wolf. Naomi and Nuka Edwards, the future Oyabun of the clan is Nuka as he is the eldest and strongest though both siblings possess a demonic fierceness towards anyone who opposses them. The family live in District 1 and run a full pack or clan as the humans call it in Kasiahana City. 5307d14490b1bc41fc12e16d67d36660.jpg Establishments Butcher factory The Mangetsu clan being wolves tried to stay with their trade...being hunters. Controlling the source of meat going through District 1 and owning the factories that process it. They make pretty good bank with the business, bringing in a good revenue...people will always wanna eat meat so business is always running smoothly. They own other smaller butcher shops along the city without taking too much from the small business, in fact not only do they offer protection but with a partnership with the shops they constantly get upgraded to bigger shops, some turning into grocery chains. Construction Companies Their pack are great in numbers, the Mangetsu know not only that there are safety in numbers but power too. Living in the city, they realized humans are all about expanding their numbers as well, buildings and sky scrapers going up left and right. They put their attention on small construction companies, those who were starting their small business in hopes of one day becoming a major coperation. It was easy to gain their confidence and make them believe their dreams would one day be a reality...and they would. Thanks to the help of the Mangetsu clan, there are many companies who owe their success and business to them, which makes them in their debt. Clan Perks *You will be a respected and feared force of nature *The many tradition and secrets that are being a wolf *You'll be a frigging wolf and go grrr and stuff *Enhanced Abilities (2 is the limit) Clan Traits The Gifted/Wolfwere The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. The Cursed/ Werewolf User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. 990bddd432221eda975e9852a2c4c407.jpg 7cf1d4e48ca7d8d936bc8d6fd2cba2a3.jpg The_Exiled_Demon_Wolf_by_Kinpouju.jpg (For more information on this click the link to see the Wolfblood Physiology ) Honor Code *Protect your own *Take charge when others show weakness *Kill with cunning not with savagery *Keep your fangs hidden until ready to strike *Tradition is everything, respect to the powerful and those you are under. Rank #''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) #''Red Fighter: #''Courier'' ( Kūrie) #''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) #''Op's Expert'': #''Little Boss AKA Aniki: Naomi Edwards #''Advisers: Nuka Edwards #''Boss AKA Oyabun: Rida Edwards'' #''Chairman'' (Kaichō): Logan Edwards District Location District 1 Allies&Enemies TBD Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Yakuza